


A Standing Invitation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for SDK's birthday! She requested "Scorpius/Lily Luna, first times. Either porn or schmoop or porny schmoop." Happy birthday, bb!</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Standing Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for SDK's birthday! She requested "Scorpius/Lily Luna, first times. Either porn or schmoop or porny schmoop." Happy birthday, bb!
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Standing Invitation

~

Scorpius can’t believe he’s actually in Lily’s flat, in her _bed_. He’d expected her roommates to be there, so when he realises they’re alone, he’s nervous. 

Lily isn’t. She’s calm throughout dinner, and, later when he fidgets on her sofa, unsure what to do, she heaves a sigh and, grasping his hand, leads him into her bedroom. 

“You’re sure?” he whispers as she backs him towards the bed, fumbling with his clothes. They’ve kissed, but have never done...this.

She grins as she straddles him. “I shaved my legs today,” she murmurs. “I’d hate to waste that.” 

He laughs, reaching for her. She’s smiling as they kiss, on surer footing, although he does frequently pause to drink in the sight of her writhing beneath him, and, once, above him. 

It’s not perfect. Scorpius’ hands shake as he caresses her, and Lily’s nails stab him as they roll around in the bed, making him wince, but nevertheless, when it’s over and they’re curled together, he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. She’s the one, he’s sure of it. He knows better than to propose just then, however. 

“What are you thinking?” she whispers into his neck. 

Scorpius smiles. “Oh, you know. Standard Slytherin stuff.” 

“Oh?” She nuzzles his jaw. “Like what?” 

In his mind, Scorpius can see her coming towards him down the aisle. He hums. “The usual. Plotting how I can get myself invited back again.” _And planning our wedding._

“Well, that’s easy.” Lily slides her leg between his thighs. “The best guests makes sure they keep the hostess happy.” 

Scorpius rolls her onto her back, sliding two fingers into her. “In that case, I live to please.” 

“You,” she pants, wrapping her arms around him, “seem to be working on getting a standing invitation.” 

Scorpius smiles. “Definitely.” 

~


End file.
